Edavvv
CELESTIAL PRINCE,EMPEROR AGAIN King Edavv is known as arthur King Edavvv was born to Queen Chanterella and to the deceased father, Francensco Redi , shortly after the death of his real father. His mother's 2nd husband Willam123aw was thought to be his dad, so William made Edavvv assistant king. It was soon to be found that he died in battle. So he became king of Celestial Kingdom. The kingdom was changed into a empire after conquering so many lands. He then stopped caring about celestial and made his own private kingdom camebridge. Chantrella thinks edavvv still wants her but he just thinks of her as as mom and friend and he wants to move on. Edavvv became a emperor when he made his kingdom a empire and also married a empress OTHER ACCOUNTS King Edavvv had three other accounts: Athenadok, PrinceGeorge, and PrinceHercules. He abandoned both Athenadok and PrinceHercules because he no longer needed them, and he gave away PrinceGeorge. British king He was pronounced the British king in the month of March by George Washington , which is known as Empress Chanterella 's dad. KNOWN FOR Trying to be nice, a person people hate, and attempts to make many accounts so he can successfully marry Chanterella. VAMPIREZ KING Edavvv was the Vampirz king for two months. He resigned because he was tired of complaints. His daughter, vamp, is now the new queen. She started her reign on June 14, 2014. DIFFRENT KINGDOMS RULED He ruled Camelot, New Zealand, Wellington, and Cambridge. KINGDOMS RULING Now Edavv rules Wales and Denmark. ENGAGEMENT TO EMPRESS CEL Arthur fell in love with a girl named Princess Bella. When he met her mother, she was the most beautiful thing to him. So Arthur cancelled the engagement with Bella, and engaged Empress CelesteForever instead. MARRIAGE,KINGDOM TO EMPIRE,GRATEST EMPIRE IN WOOZWORLDCategory:WoozensCategory:KingsCategory:EmperorsCategory:Previous EmperorsCategory:Previous Kings King Edavvv changed his kingdom name from Cambridge to Wales after he met a empress CelesteForever . So he changed his kingdom to a empire. Together they rule Wales Empire and Amethyst Empire. 5c6c890b5950a34112fc3672948086f7.png|being bad ccd7ddba9f15062e032f6ab699db81ef.png|being bad again dbf52e3a44e92c100da4308558cf39c8.png|still being bad fd888716e5a73e20dc01f14b7d19eae6.png|still being bad again Category:Royalty Category:Evil Category:Crooke Category:Enemies Category:Bad guys Category:Thieves Category:Burgler Category:Outcasts Category:Vicious Category:Unlucky Category:Villain Category:Hostile Category:Foes Category:Opponent Category:Adversary Category:Archenemy Category:Rival Category:Antagonist Category:Combatant Category:Criminal Category:Lawbreaker Category:Offender Category:Felon Category:Convict Category:Malefactor Category:Wrongdoer Category:Robber Category:Rogue Category:Reprobate Category:Ruffian Category:Hoodlum Category:Miscreant Category:Scoundrel Category:Crook Category:Baddie Category:Lowlife Category:Thug Category:Theif Category:Dictator Category:Stupid Category:Idiot Category:A brute Category:Crooked Person Category:Crooked Category:Chant's Stalker Category:Power Hungry Category:Unintellegent Category:Ignorant Category:Dense Category:Brainless Category:Mindless Category:Foolish Category:Slow Category:Dull Category:Simple Category:Empty-headed Category:Vapid Category:Idiotic Category:Bovine Category:Pea-brained Category:Daft Category:Ridiculus Category:Loser Category:Losers Category:Dumb Category:Ridiculous Category:Absurd Category:Simpleminded Category:Nonsense Category:Hated Category:Hateful Category:Hate Category:Hatred Category:Stupidly idiotic Category:Bully Category:Bullying Category:Bullies Category:Offending Category:Offend Category:Offensive Category:Abuser Category:Chanterella's abuser Category:Meanie Category:Mean Category:Loathe Category:Detest Category:Despise Category:Dislike Category:Abhor Category:Execrate Category:Abominate Category:Abomination Category:Disgrace Category:Loathing Category:Detestation Category:Distaste Category:Abhorrence Category:Execration Category:Aversion Category:Hostility Category:Enmity Category:Animosity Category:Antipathy Category:Revulsion Category:Disgust Category:Contempt Category:Odium Category:Disgusting Category:Yuck Category:Gross Category:Nasty Category:Disrespectful Category:Ugly Category:Unattractive Category:Unappealing Category:Unpleasant Category:Hideous Category:Unloving Category:Unlovely Category:Unprepossessing Category:Unsightly Category:Horrible Category:Frightful Category:Awful Category:Ghastly Category:Vile Category:Revolting Category:Repellent Category:Repulsive Category:Repugnant Category:Grotesque Category:Monstrous Category:Reptilian Category:Misshapen Category:Deformed Category:Disfigure Category:Homely Category:Pain Category:Pain in the Bonaparte Category:Pain in my Bonaparte Category:Pain in your Bonaparte Category:Plain Category:Dishonor Category:Dishonour Category:Shame Category:Discredit Category:Ignominy Category:Degraduation Category:Disrepute Category:Ill repute Category:Infamy Category:Scandal Category:Stigma Category:Opprobrium Category:Obloquy Category:Condemnation Category:Vilification Category:Contempting Category:Disrespect Category:Humiliation Category:Embarrassment Category:Disesteem Category:Unpopular Category:Disgraced Category:Disgraceful